shenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
El hombre es un lobo para el hombre
thumbLa historia de la humanidad ha estado preñada ad initio, desde los días del Imperio de Arathor, de maquinaciones y conjuras por el dominio. Donde ha sembrado su civilización el hombre, ha cosechado los brotes de la miseria y la perversión. Sólo las bestias se libran de esta mácula; ellas, que no se obstinan en disfrazar sus urgencias primitivas bajo máscaras de hipocresía. Los humanos se creen mejores que las bestias, pero no lo son: luchan con dientes y garras por el liderazgo de la manada, salen a cazar en busca de comida y mueren por la supervivencia de sus crías. No obstante, hay algo que los diferencia de las bestias: la pulsión tanática y el deseo de destruir por hambre de poder. Homo homini lupus: el hombre es un lobo para el hombre.Yo no soy un hombre ni una bestia; soy una gestalt de las dos. Soy un huargen, uno de los malditos de Gilneas, poseído por la rabia primigenia del dios lobo Goldrinn. He dejado atrás mi naturaleza humana, pero no puedo medrar entre las fieras. Para muchos soy un monstruo, para otros una criatura desgraciada. Lo único que tengo claro es qué no soy: un asesino. Quizás, esta narración in memoriam de mis raíces nos sirva a ambos para esclarecer quién soy. El hombre es un lobo para el hombre thumb La historia de la humanidad ha estado preñada ad initio, desde los días del Imperio de Arathor, de maquinaciones y conjuras por el dominio. Donde ha sembrado su civilización el hombre, ha cosechado los brotes de la miseria y la perversión. Sólo las bestias se libran de esta mácula; ellas, que no se obstinan en disfrazar sus urgencias primitivas bajo máscaras de hipocresía. Los humanos se creen mejores que las bestias, pero no lo son: luchan con dientes y garras por el liderazgo de la manada, salen a cazar en busca de comida y mueren por la supervivencia de sus crías. No obstante, hay algo que los diferencia de las bestias: la pulsión tanática y el deseo de destruir por hambre de poder. Homo homini lupus: el hombre es un lobo para el hombre. Yo no soy un hombre ni una bestia; soy una gestalt de las dos. Soy un huargen, uno de los malditos de Gilneas, poseído por la rabia primigenia del dios lobo Goldrinn. He dejado atrás mi naturaleza humana, pero no puedo medrar entre las fieras. Para muchos soy un monstruo, para otros una criatura desgraciada. Lo único que tengo claro es qué no soy: un asesino. Quizás, esta narración in memoriam de mis raíces nos sirva a ambos para esclarecer quién soy. ''«Mors tua, vita mea: Tu muerte es mi vida»'' Un padre siempre debe anteponer la supervivencia de sus cachorros a la propia. Esa fue mi primera lección en la vida, letra que entró con la sangre y la agonía de un parto pírrico. Nací en la hacienda campestre de mis padres, propiedad aledaña a la Aldea Piroleña. Mi nacimiento fue precipitado y el galeno no llegó a tiempo para asistir al alumbramiento, así que fue mi padre, Hannibal Damarco, quien se ocupó de arrancarme de las fauces del Olvido con sus manos callosas y un pulso recio. Las condiciones higiénicas de nuestro hogar eran aceptables para tratarse de una finca rural. Lo cierto es que nunca escasearon el alimento ni los bienes básicos, aún en nuestras peores épocas. Sin embargo, eso no era suficiente para garantizar un parto limpio. Cuando salí de la matriz materna y lloré al mundo mi cólera, ella cayó enferma a tenor de la sepsis puerperal. El doctor no fue lo suficientemente rápido para tratarla, aunque en su estado poco podía hacer. Mi padre se afanó en rebajarle la fiebre, pero su desconocimiento de la praxis médica suponía un inconveniente para salvarla. Memento mori: recuerda que morimos. Aquella noche, el destino se llevó a mi madre, Elisabeth Damarco. No fue víctima del capricho ni de la maldad humana; se sacrificó por mí. Yo nací de su réquiem de sangre y lágrimas, de promesas partidas y sueños deshechos. Y, pese a que jamás llegué a conocerla, siempre la he añorado ab imo pectore: con el más profundo afecto. De crío no fui consciente de la relevancia de este gesto, pero cuando crecí, deduje que algún día yo también me enfrentaría a la misma decisión por la sobrevivencia de mi prole. '«'In loco parentis: En el lugar de los padres''» Fui bautizado Gabriel en honor a mi difunto abuelo paterno, conocido en sus días mozos por ser un mensajero fiable y devoto a la corona de Gilneas. Quizás Hannibal pensaba que mi nacimiento había sido una obra de la Luz Sagrada y que yo era un envío divino. Lo cierto es que nunca me culpó por lo ocurrido y, hasta el desenlace de su vida, fue generoso conmigo. Tras de tres años de viudez ininterrumpida, mi padre contrajo nupcias ''ex novo con una campesina que laboraba en nuestras tierras de labranza: Rebecca. El segundo matrimonio de mi padre originó a dos preciosas gemelas, apenas unos meses después: Dayann y Dayanara. Y si bien jamás llegué a emparentarme con Rebecca, supe desde aquel momento que las hermanas serían mis dos lunas radiantes en medio de un firmamento despoblado de estrellas. El sembradío prosperó los años siguientes. Ad astra per aspera: a pesar de los sinsabores de la vida, o tal vez a causa de ellos, estábamos llegando a los astros. Empezamos a exportar el producto agrícola a una distancia mucho mayor de a la que se encontraba la Aldea Piroleña; pronto, nuestras hortalizas se hicieron populares en la mismísima capital de Gilneas. Eo ipso, jubilamos al gastado pollino y aparcamos la carretilla en el granero. Con las ganancias excedentes del año pasado, compramos un carro mayor y dos percherones macizos. Labor vincit omnia: nuestro trabajo dio sus frutos y las ventas se dispararon. Nos anexionamos más parcelas, contratamos a más labriegos y las lluvias fueron benévolas con el regadío. El negocio iba a toda vela y no había ningún nubarrón en lontananza que escureciera el pronóstico de un futuro dorado… Pero en la partida de azar que es la vida, alea iacta est: los dados ya están echados. El albur quiso que una de las caravanas que partía a la ciudad fuese interceptada por bandidos, cum mala gratia de que Rebecca era la cochera. Los bandidos no se molestaron en hacer rehenes y acuchillaron a Rebecca en cuanto se hubieron incautado del cargamento. Probablemente venderían las verduras en el mercado negro por cuatro miserables perras. Ese es el precio por el que los humanos usurpan la vida: ocho sacos de hortalizas y un caballo. Me consta que ninguno de ellos sacaría gran lucro del golpe y que, como chacales, acabarían matándose entre sí en una bellum omnia contra omnes por la mayor tajada de carne. Su brutal acción, sin embargo, mutiló para siempre la unidad familiar de la progenie de los Damarco, dejando al patriarca herido por el duelo y a sus hijos abandonados a merced de la fría y cerrada noche. Padre se alistó en la milicia de Lord Godfrey ad irato y cedió la gestión de nuestras propiedades agrícolas a unos vecinos con quienes había trabado amistad años antes, poco después de la apertura de la granja. Abatido por el luto y angustiado por el peso de otro óbito más sobre su conciencia, su fortaleza se quebró a la hora de velar por SU camada. Por casi un año desapareció, entregado en cuerpo y alma a una búsqueda ciega de justicia. Y para rellenar el vacío que había dejado, se alzó un nuevo alfa en la manada. La responsabilidad recayó sobre mis hombros en ausencia de Hannibal. Durante todo aquel annus horribilis ''y en los venideros, yo me ocupé de cuidar de la prole, siguiendo el ejemplo de mi madre. Los vecinos fueron condescendientes con nuestra suerte y nos trataron como si fuésemos queridos sobrinos en lugar de una caterva de niños expósitos. Empero al final, estábamos solos: Dayann y Dayanara, los dos ángeles de mi paraíso, y yo. Con los años, el padre pródigo regresó, pero jamás volvió a ocupar su puesto en la manada. Demacrado y castigado por los avatares de una quimera irrealizable, llevar ante la justicia a los sicarios de su esposa, cuando lo superó se encontró con que su manada ya no lo necesitaba. Crecimos sin padres y desde cachorros destetados comprendimos una premisa esencial: ''vivere militare est. Vivir es luchar. «Mortui vivos docent: Los muertos enseñan a los vivos» La juventud es un tesoro divino. Cuando eres joven, tu futuro se despliega como una de las lenguas regias de seda morada que alfombran la Mansión de Cringris. Nos prevenimos y estudiamos ad pedde litterae el temario de los libros; empero, al final, es la vida quien imparte la clase magistral que resume todo nuestro aprendizaje. Non scholae, sed vitae discimus. Debido a la bonanza de nuestras tenencias, Dayann, Dayanara y yo disfrutamos una formación integral en la escuela de la Aldea Piroleña. Mientras que muchos campesinos debían conformarse con educar ellos mismos a sus hijos o retirarlos tras los primeros años de enseñanza, nosotros cumplimos con todas las graduaciones que el colegio nos podía ofrecer; prensamos cada pieza de cultura entre nuestras mandíbulas voraces y nos nutrimos de ella. A raíz del desamparo paterno, la manada se había crecido en el aislamiento erigiendo un refugio sólido e inexpugnable que NADIE podía penetrar sin haber sido invitado. La orina que delimitaba las fronteras era nuestra prepotencia, con la que pronto habíamos rociado los hitos del territorio de la manada. Eso atrajo a bandadas de carroñeros y de parásitos que aspiraban a sumarse al festín —aunque solo fuera para cobrar migajas— de nuestra caza. No sólo nos limitamos a defender la hacienda, garante de nuestro holgado modus vivendi, de criminales y gorrones, sino que nos atrincheramos en un compacto, excluyente y mutuamente dependiente núcleo familiar, negándole el paso a cualquier intruso que amenazase con invadirlo, fueran cuales fuesen sus intenciones. Y así, mientras nuestro padre libraba en el frente la Segunda Guerra contra la Horda, nosotros nos volvíamos cada vez más salvajes. Al cabo de las semanas, sentimos congoja por el destino de nuestro padre. La expeditiva presunción de su pérdida nos hizo recluirnos más en la jaula hermética de la manada. Aunque Hannibal se hubiese olvidado de nosotros durante años, él sólo era un viejo lobo atormentado, con una sola estrella opaca alumbrando su camino de espinas: el de la justicia. Odi et amo; lo odiaba por habernos desatendido, pero empecé a apreciarlo. Y no fui consciente de esto hasta que se fue y la desazón se apoderó de las hermanas y de mí. Creo que él quería formar parte de la manada, aunque no se sintiera capacitado para ejercer un rol de alfa impuesto por la tradición y los vínculos de sangre. Padre siempre procuró satisfacernos por medio de su inestimable contribución económica. Jamás gastó nada en sí, lo invirtió todo en su camada. Pero no empezamos a valorar su abnegación hasta que se hizo tarde… Nosotros, como cachorros ingratos y altaneros, le habíamos desterrado de la manada. Durante todos estos años nunca me detuve a pensar que nosotros podríamos haber sido los autores de su huida; que le habíamos obligado a exiliarse; que le habíamos empujado a las puertas del abismo, cerrando a cal y canto las entradas a nuestra lobera… Nosotros somos tan culpables o más de su sino luctuoso que los propios orcos que lo asesinaron en el campo de batalla. Las noticias de su defunción alcanzaron la Aldea Piroleña un mes post bellum. Había servido a la nación cum- laude, según el heraldo; su heroica hazaña aseguró la supervivencia de muchos milicianos compatriotas. Ergo, el reino había decidido nombrarle caballero honorario de forma póstuma, entregando consecuentemente un título de baja nobleza más las prerrogativas pertinentes a su sucesor inmediato: yo. Aquel suceso trágico echó por tierra la imagen que tenía de mi padre. Muerto, me había dado la lección de humildad que vivo no pudo darme. Siempre me preguntaré si habría demorado en algo a la guadaña de la parca de haberle abierto mis brazos a mi padre, como un buen hijo, en lugar de acumular el rencor en secreto. Me comporté como un cobarde y no como se esperaba de mí. No como Dayann y Dayanara, mis dos piedras angulares, se merecían. Verecundo, pero más obstinado que nunca en mi determinación, me prometí no olvidar este día para no cometer las mismas equivocaciones. Porque, si bien errare humanum est, yo ya no soy humano. Soy huargen. Ahora, casi una década y media después, sospecho que aquella pomposa investidura no fue más que una maniobra política para amortajar las críticas de la vox pópuli por la escisión de la Alianza, argumentando a fortiori los costes irrecuperables de la Segunda Guerra. Como el resto del rebaño, me encogí de hombros, pasté y balé despreocupado, presuntuoso y necio, haciendo oídos sordos a los aullidos de los lobos que cada vez sonaban más cerca del vallado. '«'Dulce bellum inexpertis: La guerra es dulce para los inexpertos» Cuando las cláusulas estuvieron resueltas y se hubo practicado el arte oportunista de la felatio cortés'' entre nobles, nuestra humilde heredad recibió una importante participación monetaria. Asalariamos a obreros y ebanistas para hacer reformas integrales en la vieja casa solariega: sanear la madera, fabricar nuevos muebles, ampliar el número de habitaciones y cercar la residencia con un seto de madreselva para disfrutar de una mayor privacidad. El ''modus vivendi de nuestros labriegos también mejoró, al poder ofrecerles más bestias de carga y aperos más eficientes con los que hacer la siega. Dayann, inquieta como un nervio y muy querida entre los campesinos, aprendió de los métodos de plantación ancestrales de lo que la gente común llamaba «druidas» y abrió un selecto vivero en la parcela trasera de la hacienda. Optimista y perseverante, ella se ocupaba de cuidar la producción agraria. Dayanara, en cambio, era juiciosa y sagaz. Acordó la compra de varias fincas colindantes a los granjeros locales, anexándolas a nuestro feudo en expansión. Prácticamente era ella quien se encargaba de la gestión de nuestras propiedades rurales. Su genio no tenía parangón y, con su partición de los emolumentos de la casa, contrató a un mentor en las artes arcanas del reino de Dalaran que desde aquel momento se convirtió en el boticario de la familia. Con Dayann de músculo de la manada y Dayanara por cerebro, yo naturalmente habría de ostentar mi lugar in pectore: en el corazón. Debía servir como pilar maestro para el crecimiento de mis adoradas gemelas: soportando las tribulaciones que las afligían, manteniéndome impávido y protegiéndolas de fidelis de cualquier amenaza: real o ficticia. Con ese fin, formé una mesnada y contraté a un maestro espadachín que me inculcase el arte de la guerra. Debes saber, lector, que todo lo que hice estuvo motivado pro domo: por mi familia, por mi manada; la única que me quedaba. Incluso cuando me vi forzado a matar a otros hombres, fue por ellas dos. Yo no pedí una vida de intrigas palaciegas, puñales furtivos y promesas envenenadas entre pedantes de sangre azul; mas, resultó en mal remedio asumirla. Nobles celosos orquestaron confabulaciones y sabotajes por medio de bandas de mercenarios que operaban arropados en la clandestinidad de la noche, infiltrándose en los graneros y arruinando nuestro patrimonio. MI patrimonio. Transgredieron todos los límites, chantajeando, extorsionando y eliminando a cualquiera que los hubiera descubierto in flagranti delicto; de modo que nadie pudiera trazar la ruta hacia los autores del crimen. Sin testigos que condenasen las fechorías de aquel atajo de infelices famélicos, los culpables podrían haber escapado impunes de no ser por la audacia de los Damarco. Sospechamos que la «justicia» no movería un dedo, bien cebada como estaba gracias a los sobornos, así que condujimos nuestra propia investigación para evidenciar a los felones. Sin pruebas suficientes, nuestro único modo de detener el atropello era el peso de la humillación… y de la sangre. Me convertí en una sierpe de corte más, sin ninguna otra opción que recurrir a sus métodos bastardos para deslegitimar y proscribir a nuestros competidores; y arrastré a ese abismo a mis hermanas. Mediante injurias y tretas, valiéndome de las lecciones en el arte de la guerra que me había impartido el maestro, provoqué a mis rivales uno por uno para que aceptasen un juicio por la espada. Fortis es veritas, dicen: la verdad es fuerte y prevalece. Yo ya no sabría distinguir hasta qué punto actué motivado por la razón o bien por la sed depravada e insaciable de venganza; las barreras se volvieron borrosas hace mucho tiempo. Lo que sí sé es que me saldé mi desquite con la sangre de nuestros ofensores, en un brindis a la maldad humana presente en el juego taimado de las serpientes de la aristocracia. En aquel momento, creí que me comportaba con probidad y que honraba a mi ascendencia resarciéndome de todos aquellos que nos habían agraviado; poco a poco, me estaba transformando en un zelote recalcitrante y obcecado en su cruzada personal, tal y como había sido mi padre: Hannibal Damarco. Pero no fue hasta años más tarde, con la Rebelión de la Puerta del Norte, que comprendí que todas aquellas pugnas insignificantes no eran más que coreografías manidas e interpretadas ad nauseam en el anfiteatro de la decadencia del hombre. '«'Serviam: Serviré» Vigilar y castigar, sic semper tiranis: así es siempre con los tiranos. Cuando cazas con ellos en sus salidas monteras, fingen admitirte en su privado círculo de alcurnia, pero ¡ay de ti! si ingenuamente crees que no existe un propósito ulterior; una motivación oculta para mantenerte a su lado. No hay lazos de camaradería ni honor entre hermanos, ni hay manada cuando se trata de la riqueza y autoridad de los hombres. A lo largo de mi vida he sido traicionado tantas veces por las personas en las que confiaba, por aquellos a los que juré permanecer semper fidelis, que ya no confío en nadie. A veces, ni siquiera en mí mismo. Todo empezó con la construcción de la Muralla de Cringris que diseccionaba los territorios de Lord Darius Crowley y del resto de nobles menores bajo su protección. El Rey Cringris nos prometió una reubicación más una jugosa bonificación a cambio de abandonar los aledaños de la Aldea Piroleña y del Molino Ámbar que pertenecían a nuestro señor y a Gilneas. Aunque algunos ya se olían este movimiento aislacionista desde la dimisión de la Alianza, la mayoría no pensábamos que las secuelas de dicha separación fueran salpicarnos a nosotros. Dayanara se sintió ultrajada por ser despojada de los latifundios que pertenecieron a nuestro padre. Dayann se lo tomó con más ligereza en ese sentido, aunque sintió la mordedura de la preocupación por todos los aldeanos dependientes de nuestra economía; por más que Cringris pudiera garantizar una restitución monetaria a los nobles, quien acabaría sufriendo este varapalo sería el pueblo llano. Y yo, que me había vanagloriado toda la vida de proteger a la manada, a mi familia, de cualquier calamidad; ya fuera la intemperie; la carestía; los saqueos de los bandidos o las picaduras de las víboras de la aristocracia; no pude prever aquello, ni fui consciente de sus fatídicas consecuencias hasta que estalló la guerra civil. Los meses confinados en Gilneas nos hicieron inmunes a la epidemia de la Plaga que azotó al vecino reino de Lordaeron, con la contrapartida de volvernos también inmunes al dolor y la miseria ajenos. Muchos endurecieron sus corazones y construyeron un caparazón contra las súplicas desesperadas de los refugiados del norte y contra las peticiones de auxilio que provenían del otro lado de la muralla. Crowley no pudo soportarlo más y envió a sus hombres allende las fronteras para ayudar a la Alianza. Y yo… nosotros, los Damarco, le respaldamos. Para mí, estas acciones ex gratia eran una especie de pago, un tipo de penitencia por todas las insidias en las que me había visto envuelto como caballero del reino. Se suponía que debíamos actuar por amor patriae, pero había conocido a tantos carroñeros y depredadores entre los ricohombres que decidían el destino de los plebeyos, que ya no podía creer en nadie. Salvo en dos personas: mi buen Maestro y Lord Darius Crowley... Y cuando la Rebelión de la Puerta del Norte llamó a las puertas de Gilneas, nosotros, los Damarco, luchamos de su lado. '«'Nec spe, nec metu: ''Sin esperanza, sin miedo»'' Me desgarró en canal la reacción de algunos hombres y mujeres patriotas que se abstuvieron e incluso se opusieron a nuestros actos de rebeldía. La revolución habría proyectado sobre Gilneas la lux libertas ''contra el yugo de un monarca ególatra que no reparó un instante en sus escrúpulos cuando renegó de sus hermanos de sangre, desoyendo los ruegos de la humanidad frente a la amenaza de la peste. Humanidad… Todavía a día de hoy la mención de ese ideal romántico revestido de pompa e impostura me atesta de amarga hiel la tráquea. Pero lo que más me hirió fue la defección de mi mejor amigo durante esos cinco años interminables: el Maestro. El muy infame hijo de perra cambió de bando y traficó información estratégica a los militantes de la monarquía. ¡''MEA CULPA, haber arrojado la seguridad de mi prole a las garras de un ser tan pérfido y taimado! Mi bona fide y mi candidez se desvanecieron de un latido con el arresto de mis hermanas y su encarcelamiento en cadena perpetua. Me avergüenza y al tiempo me encoleriza admitir que busqué al padre que nunca tuve en el farsante de mi Maestro, y que esa ilusión aceleró la fractura de mi manada… La bilis de mi despecho me inculcó una imperiosa moraleja: los amigos sirven primero y ante todo a sus propios fines. Eso, y que el honor apaleado de mi progenie, el sacrificio de mis padres y el cautiverio de las gemelas, sólo se lavaría con la sangre negra de los artífices de nuestra caída… Había fallado a mi promesa de velar por la manada, condenando a mis hermanas a la extinción en una celda lóbrega y hedionda; el motín se había truncado en parte por mi ineptitud para descubrir los auténticos objetivos del Maestro; y Darius Crowley, el único hombre íntegro que conocía, yacía entre cadenas y probablemente a la espera de fusilamiento. Por primera vez en la vida entendí cómo se sentía mi padre: un viejo lobo atormentado, vagando por un prado de ortigas bajo la luz de un cielo moribundo y sin astros, acosado permanentemente por los fantasmas de sus remordimientos. Yo era débil, falto de virtud y medroso como una rata de campo. Sin embargo, la oportunidad para salvarme de la iniquidad y la labilidad humanas llegaría temprano, con las campanadas de la víspera de la Noche de los Aullidos… ''«''Canes pugnaces:'' Perros de la guerra» ''Dente lupus, cornu taurus petit: ''cada uno se defiende como puede. Con Dayann y Dayanara en prisión, el cuerpo de la manada había sido mortalmente descuartizado; sus extremidades amputadas y su corazón, yo, latiendo desbocado y desangrándose por la agonía de la pérdida. Sentirme completamente solo fue la mayor cruz; empecé a frecuentar de incógnito las sentinas de peor ralea del país. ¿El fin? Ganarme el pan apostando por mí en peleas ilegales. No me enorgullece haber hecho de arlequín para una panda de borrachos, pendencieros y adictos al opio, pero tampoco me arrepiento. Hice lo que debía para sobrevivir y aunque el pugilismo me arrastró por las sendas de la violencia, jamás maté a nadie. De hecho, mi educación privilegiada me otorgaba una clara ventaja frente a mis más torpes contrincantes: el conocimiento de los puntos críticos de la anatomía humana, la sabiduría de la historia militar y la psicología del conflicto bélico. El cerdo mi Maestro había hecho demasiado bien su trabajo. Quizás no pudiera blandir dos espadas bastardas en un arrebato de furia, mi constitución no era lo bastante robusta, pero mis aptitudes se deslindaban de lo ordinario en las maniobras con las armas: fintas, estocadas, molinetes y agarres daban paso a complejas coreografías de esgrima. Mi cerebro estaba fresco y mi cuerpo entrenado; las palestras me fortalecieron para soportar cualquier magulladura, física o mental. ''Eo ipso, cuando obtuve la maestría y el dinero suficiente en las competiciones ilegales, fundé una nueva manada. Los Lobos Feroces, un equipo de élite de soldados de fortuna compuesto por parias y marginados con más talento para hablar en el idioma de la espada que en el de las personas. Y yo era su alfa. Todos eran hombres honorables; me había cerciorado de no aceptar a ningún indeseable en nuestra banda. Todos canes pugnaces: perros de la guerra; zaheridos y engañados por su propia nación. Pero ni siquiera entre ellos podía sentirme completo. Nunca podré olvidar a Dayann y a Dayanara, y todo lo que aquellos dos ángeles de amor hicieron por mí… En su ausencia, adquirí el hábito más reprobable con el que el hombre puede aguantar la desolación. No bebía ni fumaba, pero aprendí de las plantas a destilar en el alambique potentes analgésicos y estupefacientes que me hacían invulnerable al dolor y a la fatiga. En la alquimia residía el quid mi éxito. Gracias a ella, pude superar las limitaciones humanas y hacerme mejor; citius, altius, fortius: más rápido, mayor y más fuerte. Mi meta principal y mi obsesión se convirtió en alentar un nuevo levantamiento, con la ayuda de mis contactos entre los rebeldes, para liberar a los presidiarios de la Prisión Guardapétrea. A fin de financiar esta operación, los Lobos Feroces pusimos nuestras humildes habilidades al servicio del pueblo llano. Donde la monarquía y su séquito de fantoches pisoteaban o abandonaban a los gilneanos a merced de asaltantes y monstruos, allí estábamos nosotros. Ayudamos a transportar armamento de estraperlo a la Ciudad de Gilneas; armamento que sería usado por Lorna Crowley, hija de Lord Darius, y su resistencia en un golpe decisivo. Todos los preparativos estaban listos para dar inicio a los disturbios, pero no contábamos con que el azar, enemigo de hombres y aliado de bestias, ya había hecho sus planes para aquel día. La aparición de sombras cuadrúpedas en los tejados y los alaridos de los animales salvajes ensordecieron el clamor de la voz revolucionaria. Y así, los huargen invadieron Gilneas. '«'Dies Irae: El Día de la Ira''» En la Noche de los Aullidos, los Lobos Feroces nos dispersamos. Cuando el Rey Cringris dio la orden de liberar a los rehenes de la resistencia, no fui capaz de disimular mi júbilo y lloré de rabia contenida. Hice de tripas corazón y junto a otros héroes de Gilneas abrí las puertas de las cárceles que habían recluido a mis hermanas y otros patriotas injustamente. La amenaza de los huargen ya no me preocupaba, pues unida, la manada le haría frente con colmillos y garras. Con Lord Crowley como nuestro ''dux bellorum, plantamos una defensa numantina en la Catedral del Alba mientras la población civil escapaba en masa de la ciudad. Poco a poco, los embates los huargen hicieron mella en nuestras líneas y nos obligaron a replegarnos hasta el mismo presbiterio. Su número era abrumador y la lucha parecía perdida para la humanidad: con dentelladas astillando huesos, zarpazos vertiendo regueros de sangre, los plañidos de los agonizantes repicando en los tímpanos y el inconfundible aroma de la pólvora… De fondo al orfeón cadencioso de matanza sanguinaria y llamas rugientes, las expresiones de terror vívido en los rostros de mis hermanas me helaron el alma. Cuando cinco huargen nos circundaron y se abalanzaron sobre nosotros, supe que aquel día era el Díes Irae, el Día del Juicio de Gilneas por todos los pecados que en un alarde de petulancia humana habíamos cometido. Lo que nadie imaginábamos era que la advenida del final fuera de facto un nuevo principio… ''«''Damnatio ad bestias:'' Sumisión a las bestias» Las memorias que albergo de mi metamorfosis son caóticas y deslavazadas. La maldición del huargen estremeció cada una de las fibras de mi ser, apoderándose de mí, y yo me entregué ''motu proprio a ella. Pero no es sangre, pellejos desollados y vísceras colgantes lo que recuerdo; no fueron esas las sensaciones que despertaron en mí cuando aullé por primera vez, como un lobezno ante la presencia de la luna en la bóveda celeste. No… Lo que me descubrió mi fusión con el Dios Lobo fue la libertad. El poder actuar ad libitum, a mi placer, sin verme constreñido por las cadenas de leyes zafias, reyes déspotas y nobles innobles. Una inundación de fragancias silvestres anegaba mis fosas nasales; mis ojos podían penetrar la Oscuridad más umbría; las constantes descargas de adrenalina me permitían transigir las fronteras físicas de cualquier humano: trepar por murallas, saltar el triple de longitud, galopar more ferarum: a cuatro patas, como un animal. Y mi corazón no era afligido por ninguna pena mientras mi mente se dejaba poseer por el Ello primario del huargen. Tanto tiempo negando nuestras pulsiones básicas... ¡Tanto tiempo disimulándolo bajo etiquetas ampulosas para aliviar las úlceras nuestras conciencias trastornadas! Cuando la naturaleza es tan simple y armoniosa en su designio: natura valde simplex est et sibi consona. No somos mejores que las bestias ni estamos por encima de sus anhelos. Todo lo que somos está determinado por el impulso feral que anida en nuestra alma. Los celos, el amor por la familia, la ira y hasta el miedo están contenidos en nuestros instintos. El intelecto y las creencias siendo emergentes para su domesticación. Para su control. ¡NO PARA LA NEGACIÓN! Podría haberme quedado anclado para siempre en mi conexión con el Ello del huargen; todo habría sido muy diferente a como lo es ahora. Por días, tal vez semanas, había podido olvidarme de los artificios de la civilización y empezar de cero como huargen. Y, pese a que todo lo ocurrió lo hizo en un lapsus memoriae, sé que no habría llevado una vida perra. No obstante, los hados no antojaban que permaneciera así por mucho. Mi suerte estaba preparada para dar un vuelco en cuanto Krennan Aranas me administrase el suero, dándome así la luz de la razón bajo el filo de una guillotina. Turbado y alterado por el percance, recuperar de golpe mi Ego trajo consigo oleadas de espanto por el paradero de mis hermanas. '«''Non compos mentis: ''Fuera de sí»' Era una mañana gélida en Refugio del Ocaso. La aldea estaba sumida en una quietud sepulcral que parecía desmentir la tragedia que afrontaba a diario. Los pájaros no piaban; los lobos no aullaban extramuros. No había una sola alma humana en la calle. Humana. Esa era la clave. La posada estaba llena de los pacientes de Krennan Aranas; no había sitio ni para un ratón de campo. A medida que habían llegado los heridos, muchos fueron desalojados y obligados pernoctar al raso, en las calles, como perros callejeros. Una metáfora oportuna considerando que la mayoría somos huargen. Por si la irrupción de los huargen no hubiera sido lo bastante violenta para romper el espíritu de Gilneas, ahora las legiones purulentas de córpores insepultos asediaban Refugio del Ocaso desde el litoral. Su asalto parecía haber remitido hacía algunas horas, lo que concedería a los refugiados una efímera tregua para lamerse las heridas. —¿Gabriel? —Di un respingo brusco y me puse a cuatro patas, girando la cabeza en dirección a la voz conocida—. ¿Gabriel Damarco? ¿Eres tú? Fruncí el hocico, olisqueando. Aunque mis ojos tardaron unos segundos en visualizar e identificar su imagen, mi olfato enseguida captó su esencia. —¿Cómo sabes quién soy, Didacus? —una réplica gutural afloró de mi gañote—. —¡Si solo fueras la mitad de listo que tu hermana no me harías esa pregunta y tal vez nada de esto habría ocurrido! —En un latido trémulo de su corazón, me envaré en mi imponente estatura y entreabrí las mandíbulas enseñando los caninos. Pude oler el tufo de su miedo inundando mis ventanas nasales. Tragó y oí cómo la saliva se abría paso a empellones a través del tracto de la garganta—. Porque todavía llevas el anillo de tu padre… Con un dedo retorcido señaló al anular de mi mano derecha, que bajo aquella mata indomable de pelo azabache como el carbón de la Mina Piedra Ígnea lucía el sello áureo de los Damarco. Oprimí la garra y gruñí inquisitivamente. —¿Por qué dices eso? —¡Ven al albergue y lo entenderás! —su voz se quebró—. Dayanara quiere verte… —¿Dayanara está aquí? —Mi pecho se infló y el corazón comenzó a bombear con pasión—. ¡Había estado buscándola! ¿Está con ella Dayann? En otras circunstancias, el gesto adusto de Didacus habría sido lo bastante descriptivo para darme una impresión fidedigna de lo sucedido, pero embargado como estaba por el júbilo no me percaté. Entré al albergue con tan poderoso brío que por poco arranco la puerta de los goznes. Me llevé un mudo reproche y las miradas de encono de los curanderos que trabajaban sin cesar para estabilizar a las víctimas. Seguí a trompicones al mago y a poco lo apisono en cuanto vi a Dayanara tendida en el suelo sobre un camastro improvisado. Me arrodillé a su lado en una exhalación; tenía los ojos cerrados. —¡Dayanara, soy yo! —Me golpeé efusivamente el pecho, hincándome las uñas en la piel—. ¡Soy Gabriel! ¡Tu hermano! ¿Puedes oírme? —Pedí a Didacus que te buscara —dijo con un susurro rasposo y tenue. Giré el cuello para localizar a Didacus, pero había desaparecido. Volví a posar mi mirada azulada sobre sus párpados cerrados. Ella no se inmutó—. ¿Recuerdas lo que hiciste en la Noche de los Aullidos? Su voz estaba teñida de crudeza y de… melancolía. Tuve un presentimiento ominoso. —¡Intenté cubriros! ¡Los huargen nos rodearon y os defendí hasta mi último aliento! —No, Gabriel. Eso no fue lo que ocurrió —su corrección sonó tajante y áspera—. Te habían mordido, pero te empeñaste en seguir luchando. Semper fortis, ¿recuerdas? —asentí deprisa con el morro. La severidad de Dayanara me estaba sembrando de dudas y agitación—. Maldito hijo de puta testarudo. ¡Estabas incubándola, imbécil! ¡La maldición de los huargen! ¡Por tu estúpido honor Dayann ha desaparecido! ¡Te la llevaste agarrada como a una muñeca de trapo y a mí me dejaste para que me hicieran esto! Con mano temblorosa, destapó un vientre vendado y empapado de miasmas resecos. La habían abierto en canal. —¡Has MATADO a mi hermana y yo también voy a morir por tu culpa, cabrón! —¡NO! —bramé colérico. Mi pecho subía y bajaba a toda velocidad como un balón inflable—. ¡Yo jamás os haría daño! Las miradas de los galenos se posaron inmediatamente sobre mí. Pestañeé largamente, intentando insuflarme algo de paz, pero era imposible. Estaba fuera de mí. Abrió los ojos y posó su mirada verde en mí, herencia de su madre, Rebecca, que tanto ella como Dayann compartían, por unos largos e intensos segundos. Su gesto era la viva imagen de la decepción. —Nos encerraste en la hacienda familiar durante décadas... Fuimos a la cárcel porque te implicaste con la rebelión, en lugar de dejarlo estar como te sugerí. —¡Eso no es justo, Dayanara! —objeté, tratando de moderar el volumen sin éxito— ¡No viene a cuento! ¡He cuidado de vosotras desde que sois niñas! ¡Si me uní a Lord Crowley fue por vosotras! —Eres estúpido, Gabriel —resopló. Su hastío hizo añicos mis ilusiones—. Si no nos marchamos antes fue porque tú nos necesitabas. Y ahora, Dayann ha muerto por ti. —Eso no lo sabes. ¡La encontraré y te demostraré que te equivocas! Sus ojos lagrimearon y se echó a llorar temblorosamente. Quise abrazarla, pero chilló y se desembarazó. —Aparta tus sucias zarpas de mí… ¡Tú no eres Gabriel! ¡Eres un asesino! ¡Una bestia inhumana! —Se ahogaba en su propio llanto—. ¡MÁRCHATE! ¡No quiero volver a verte! Con el corazón partido a cachos, los labios paralizados y los ojos nublados por una espesa película húmeda, crucé la posada de dos zancadas y salí al exterior. Mi primer impulso fue abandonar Refugio del Ocaso y correr como un loco a cualquier parte, husmeando un rastro inexistente. Tras horas de galopar frenético, me di cuenta de que el esfuerzo era en vano. Jamás encontraría a Dayann así. Dayanara tenía razón. Mi hermana, al igual que mi humanidad, había desaparecido. Era un monstruo, indigno del nombre de Gabriel. Y lo único bueno que podía hacer como monstruo era exterminar a otros monstruos más despiadados y terribles que yo: los Renegados. La invasión de la Horda a Gilneas sería la válvula con la que descargaría la furia irreprimible del Dios Lobo. No había otro propósito ni ninguna reflexión posibles. No había alojamiento para otro sentimiento que no fuese rabia; no hasta que ésta se hubiera agotado y hubiese cedido su puesto a la pena. '«''Nemo malus felix: ''No hay paz para los culpables»' Concentré la ira del huargen en erradicar a los muertos vivientes y en frustrar su tentativa de imponer su novus ordum seclorum, su nuevo orden mundial, sobre la faz de Gilneas. Haciendo retrospección podía advertir que el mundo se había transformado en un lugar mucho más macabro e inhóspito en los últimos treinta años; lo que empezó con la apertura del Portal Oscuro en la punta austral de Azeroth había devenido en un Cataclismo de magnitud global. Pero en aquel momento, esos devaneos no me interesaban en absoluto. Estaba desolado por el desdén de Dayanara, pero aún más porque sabía que su pronóstico era nefasto. Didacus me informó de que, si no le remitía espontáneamente la fiebre, sería síntoma de que la infección se había apropiado de su organismo y que poco se podría hacer para salvarla. Desgraciadamente, aquella escena me resultaba muy familiar; había perdido a mi madre antes a causa de la enfermedad y, como entonces, no estaba preparado. Apenas si tenía algunas nociones rudimentarias de alquimia y primeros auxilios, pero no las suficientes para elaborar un antídoto; ni el tiempo ni los avatares estaban a mi favor. Los sanadores no daban abasto y pronto empezarían a priorizar sus atenciones. Sin un remedio que ofrecerle, Dayanara estaba sentenciada a morir en el lecho, como mi madre... Y yo no podía hacer nada para impedirlo; al fin y al cabo, tan solo era una bestia inhumana, un asesino, o en el mejor de los casos un arma pensante con la que ganar la batalla por Gilneas. Estaba convencido de que así era, de que no había cabida para el indulto ni para la expiación de mis crímenes, pero ya no como huargen, sino como humano. ¡Vanitas, vanitatum et omnia vanitas! Había sido la vanidad la que me había hecho perder los estribos durante toda mi vida, obligando a mi manada a participar en una querella constante contra la adversidad. Mi orgullo inconmovible sólo era una prueba más de lo putrefacto que estaba en el interior. '«''Amor omnia vincit: ''El amor lo puede todo»' Internarse en el Monte Negro se había probado más arriesgado de lo que conjeturaba en una primera instancia. Como huargen, todos mis atributos físicos se habían potenciado; entre ellos, los sentidos del oído, la vista y el olfato. Gracias a ellos logré sortear la amenaza de las almas en pena errabundas y avancé a trompicones hacia el gran árbol de ébano: el Tal’doren. El Monte Negro era per sé un paraje bastante tétrico. La atmósfera era fosca y las flores bajo mis pies despedían un destello bermellón que sólo aumentaba la sensación de asfixia y pánico. Pero no me arredré. Yo era un huargen, no un humano, y carecía de miedo. La prudencia era algo sensato, pero el pavor solo es un vestigio irracional e infundado. Cuando me aproximé a la base del Tal’doren y contemplé la majestuosidad hosca y ensortijada de las cepas sobresalientes del monumento druídico, no cabía en mi estupefacción. Bajo las raíces, entre las sombras, se movían figuras con gracia salvaje. Con precaución, me acerqué a ellos, aunque ya estaban enterados desde hacía tiempo de mi presencia. En la cavidad interior se había convocado una especie asamblea feral y todos sus miembros eran huargen. Mis iguales. Mis hermanos. —¿Gabriel? —me interrogó un vozarrón ronco pero dulcificado a mis espaldas—. Como un relámpago, pegué un brinco y me volví entornando las fauces y expulsando un ladrido de advertencia. Pero cuando la vi, mis ojos saltaron de sus órbitas. —¡DAYANN! La habría reconocido en cualquier parte del mundo. Era una huargen de pelaje castaño, como castaños habían sido sus cabellos, y de ojos ovalados y fúlgidos como esmeraldas. Me miraba con tanta perplejidad como yo a ella y, en una palpitación, nuestros cuerpos se fusionaron en un fraternal abrazo. —¡Estaba preocupada por ti y por Dayanara! ¿Dónde está ella? ¿Dónde…? Encogí el hocico y agaché las orejas, poniendo cara de consternación. La expresión de mi rostro fue como un libro abierto para ella, y no hicieron falta palabras para confesarle la triste verdad. Ella desplegó los brazos y aulló un quejumbroso gemido que resonó por toda la estancia. Los componentes de la manada se hicieron eco de su abatimiento y fundieron sus lamentos en un único aullido que se elevó hasta lo más alto de las copas del Monte Negro. —¿Cómo ha sido, hermano? —Hablé con ella. Estaba en sus postrimerías —contesté en tono carrasposo y casi sonó como una justificación—. No pude hacer nada para salvarla, sino dejarla al cuidado de los galenos. Ella… dijo que te rapté y que la abandoné a una jauría de huargen en la Noche de los Aullidos —arqueé el entrecejo en una uve invertida, señal de lástima—. Creí que podía estar delirando. ¿Es eso cierto, Dayann? ¿Es verdad que me comporté de una forma tan ignominiosa? Ella humilló la cabeza y su ademán compungido me lo reveló todo. Lo había hecho. —Me estrangulaste con la garra y huiste por el rosetón, destrozando las vidrieras de la Catedral del Alba en miles de pedazos. Me sacaste de la ciudad de Gilneas, yo perdí el conocimiento, y me llevaste a un claro cercano en la linde del bosque —Había empalidecido y sufría un repentino espasmo—. Alzaste el brazo sobre mí y parecías listo para eviscerarme, pero algo te paró… Te frenaste en seco y me miraste a los ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas. No pudiste hacerme daño, Gabriel. Me dejaste libre. Una avalancha de sensaciones atacó en tropel mi corazón: sentí cómo el resentimiento se disipaba, cómo toda la tensión y el desconsuelo se evaporaban. Me sentí liberado. Libre al fin. Exonerado de un pecado que jamás cometí. Mis músculos agarrotados se relajaron y mi semblante estoico transpiró de esa paz interior, relegando por un segundo su sobriedad. —Pero, si yo no te herí, ¿cómo es que…? —¿Cómo es que soy una huargen? —Su sonrisa lupina me hizo enarcar la ceja—. Los cristales de las ventanas me habían hecho muchos cortes en la piel y, para cicatrizar las heridas, usaste tu saliva como cataplasma. Me lamiste, Gabriel, e inconscientemente me contagiaste. —Parece que últimamente no hago nada a derechas. —Hermano, tenía las costillas rotas. Si no me hubieras infectado, no habría sobrevivido. —No pude hacer lo mismo por nuestra hermana. Soy un monstruo, Dayann. Sólo sirvo para infligir tormento. —No, Gabriel. No eres un monstruo —habló con tono maternal—. Eres un huargen; uno más de la manada. No estás solo, hermano. Ya no lo estás. Confía en mí. Me tapé los ojos con las garfas. —Dayanara ha enfermado porque no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para protegeros. Fui un fraude como humano y ahora ignoro qué clase de criatura soy. —Somos huargen: hijos del Gran Lobo Goldrinn —Me acarició el hocico con sus dedos finos—. Yo tampoco tengo muy claro qué significa eso para nosotros, Gabriel, ni para Gilneas, pero sé que lo averiguaremos juntos —Se puso de puntillas para besarme en la frente—. Ante todo, sabe que eres una buena persona. Y sabe también que te quiero, hermano. No pude resistirlo. Mi visaje perpetuamente solemne se reblandeció ante esa declaración. Le sonreí, y aquella fue mi primera sonrisa sincera en muchos, muchos años. —Yo también te quiero, Dayann. Cuando la ternura del momento se desvaneció, Dayann adoptó una mueca taciturna que raras veces había visto antes adueñarse de sus rasgos. —Ahora, hermano, dime dónde está Dayanara para que pueda atenderla. Tú debes ayudar a Lord Crowley y a la manada a hacer justicia por todos los atropellos que se han cometido. '«''Fiat iustitia et pirias mundus: Haz justicia aunque se destruya el mundo»' Mi hermana Dayanara, ''requiescat in pace, llevaba razón. El nombre de Gabriel es tan solo un addendum que fracasa estrepitosamente a la hora de definir mi actual naturaleza. Damarco es el memento de la manada, el testigo de mis calamidades y el legado de mis progenitores; es el apelativo que conservo y en el que hundo mis garras para no precipitarme al vacío. La felix culpa de mi «maldición» conlleva la tácita responsabilidad de ejercer un control férreo para que mis demonios más recónditos no contaminen la pulsión intuitiva del huargen. Yo no le asesté el golpe mortal a mi hermana, pero la maté de facto al fallar en salvarla. Dayann ha caído en una depresión desde el fallecimiento de su gemela y hace meses su rastro se esfumó en el continente al que los elfos de la noche llaman Kalimdor. La magnanimidad de los kal’dorei y la tenacidad de Goldrinn me intrigan; pronto partiré en su busca y en la de Dayann. Quizá saldando mi deuda con ellos pueda repletar la vacuidad que agujerea mi alma. Homo homini lupus: el hombre es un lobo para el hombre. Contendemos, nos pisoteamos y sembramos de obstáculos nuestro camino y el de los demás por soberbia; el pecado maestro. Concebir la soberbia como un producto del progreso de la naturaleza se me antoja una excusa oportunista y peregrina. La soberbia es el gran defecto de la humanidad, sui generis a su propia taxonomía. La soberbia es una entelequia que se enraíza en una fantasía de poder sobre este planeta infestado de crueldad que se derrumba bajo nuestros pies. Tras este largo e intenso currículum vitae, soy más consciente que nunca de que mi mayor antagonista se ubica dentro de mí. No es la bestia —el espíritu de Goldrinn— quien corrompe mis deseos, ello es tan sólo es una manifestación de mis necesidades, sino la soberbia humana. Tampoco puedo entregarme a la sinrazón de lo salvaje porque estoy dotado de conciencia; de la comunión de estas dos identidades emerge una nueva: el huargen. Emerjo yo: Damarco. La gente común advierte en mi aspecto la condición de un monstruo, pero los monstruos que les repulsan reciben epítetos humanos y están ocultos en lo más profundo de sus adentros pugnando por salir a la luz. El monstruo anida en el psicópata asesino, que quita la vida por menester, en el noble usurero que expropia a los pobres de sus posesiones, en el guardia corrupto que obvia la aparición del crimen en la medida en que sus bolsillos estén untados. Los auténticos monstruos son pulcros y agraciados, viven en mansiones y abusan del analfabetismo de sus súbditos. Y a veces, para enfrentarse a ellos, uno no tiene otro remedio que elegir el mal menor; porque detrás de una buena acción suele haber siempre una mala intención. Sólo la amenaza directa de la muerte puede sacar de su estupor a los hombres para que renieguen de sus innobles costumbres y se unan pro bono publico; y aun así, la huella de la memoria es frágil y no tardarán en delectar la lección aprendida. Así es, lector, el mundo es una mierda, pero no por eso voy a hacer que sea aún peor. Quizás no encaje en ningún lugar, ni mis acciones marquen la diferencia, pero no me rendiré y, como hicieron mi padre, Dayann, Lord Crowley o los mismos elfos de la noche, demostraré a un Azeroth descorazonado que se puede aspirar a algo mejor, aunque para hacerlo me exponga a las consecuencias de la inquina y la paranoia colectivas. No escatimaré en tiempo ni en medios para que mi inmolación alimente la llama de este deseo. Así me educó mi madre. '«''Pugno, ergo sum: Lucho, luego existo»' Sigo sin tener claro quién soy, pero ahora que has leído mi historia puedes hacerte una idea de qué he sido: hijo, hermano, alfa de la manada, señor, discípulo, guerrero, espadachín, lector ávido, gilneano, caballero en desgracia, protector del pueblo llano, luchador de foso, consumidor de drogas, Lobo Feroz, huargen, amante de lo salvaje, filósofo y cínico… Al final, todas esas no son más que palabras al uso que sólo anhelan aprehender una minúscula porción de mi ser. Pero lo que soy y lo que estoy destinado a ser, querido lector, no lo hallarás en este ni en ningún otro libro. Porque soy Damarco y la búsqueda es ''per sé mi lucha. Categoría:Relatos Categoría:Damarco